


Interlude - Steve comes home

by sir_red



Series: Hawkins Athletic [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: Thanks for all your support. Sorry for the delay. I'll update when i can.





	Interlude - Steve comes home

“Mum, Dad, I’m home,” Steve called out as he walked in the front door.

 

Nobody answered.

 

It would be the first time he had seen his parents in more than six months. He hadn’t had so much as a letter or a phone call from them during his time at College. When he got to the kitchen he saw a note written on printer paper and stuck on the fridge.

 

_“Away on business._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad”_

 

He snorted and shook his head. At this point he wasn’t even surprised anymore.

 

Steve headed to his bedroom. He dumped his bags on the ground with a sigh and went to sit down on his bed. He wasn’t even sure why he had returned to Hawkins. It would be good to see Dustin and Jonathan again. But seeing Nancy, even after all this time, was just painful and awkward.

 

He looked up at the calkboard he had stuck up on his wall years earlier. For the most part it was covered in movie stubs and concert tickets but one item stood out. There was a small scrap of plaid material…

 

Steve instantly blushed at the memory.

 

_The changerooms were hot and still steamy from the showers. He had thought he was alone but heard Billy come up behind him._

_“King Steve,” he said._

_Steve had been only wearing his boxers and in the process of putting on his jeans when Billy came up behind grabbed the back of his boxer shorts and gave him the wedgie of a life time. In a single motion Billy had ripped his boxers off._

_Steve had turned around to punch the other boy in the nose when Billy had burst out laughing._

_“Why do you have a boner, Harrington?” He’d demanded. “Are you a queer or something.”_

_“No,” Steve had insisted, blushing at the memory. “No, I’m not!”_

From that moment it had just gotten worse. Billy had evidently kept Steve’s shredded underwear and he started leaving tiny pieces of the material inside Steve's locker. Each time he saw it Steve would instantly be hard. He’d look around anxiously and there would be Billy watching him. Knowing.

 

When the time came he had gone to Billy. After Nancy dumped him and the trauma of the tunnels and the demo-dogs, it was the single most humiliating thing he had ever done. He had gone to Billy Hargrove. His cock had been rock hard in his pants and Hargrove had taken off his belt and whipped him until Steve had been crying. Then Hargrove had taken his monster cock and…

 

For Billy to leave it there meant he knew Steve was coming home. It meant he knew that Steve wasn’t over him. Steve hesitantly approached his dressed and pulled open his underwear. There they were – tightie whities and white jockstraps. The only underwear Billy would let him wear. At the age of 13 Steve had made the change to boxers only for Billy to insist – when he was seventeen – that Steve change back to tightie-whities. Billy loved him in them. He loved ripping them off him and he loved fucking him after with the torn undies shoved in Steve’s mouth to muffle the screams.

 

Steve looked down. He had so much pre-come it had soaked thorugh his boxers and his jeans. But he knew better than to jerk off. Billy wouldn’t like it.

 

He walked to the phone. Each foot fall was like he was wearing leaden boots but he couldn’t stop himself. He had to go. Billy had a hold on him. He owned his arse. Always had.

 

Steve picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number. When he heard Billy’s voice for the first time in so long it was almost enough to make him come.

 

“What?” Billy demanded, with his traditionally greeting.

 

“I’m home,” Steve told him.

 

“Come over now,” Billy commanded. “Make sure you dress properly.”

 

TBC


End file.
